sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Фонд Викимедиа
Страница 0 - энциклопедическая статья * ' Страница: 0 , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 - разное' * Искажения : ---- | key_people = * Тин Чэнь, * }} * Сью Гарднер, исполнительный директор | area_served = Весь мир | focus = Свободный контент, Вики-проекты | revenue = US$10,632,254 (Июль — Декабрь 2009)2009 Mid Year Financials | endowment = | num_volunteers = 350 000 (2005)Open for business (2007), Jaap Bloem & Menno van Doorn (trad. Audrey Vuillermier), éd. VINT, 2007 (ISBN 978-90-75414-20-2), p. 93. No official number available since 2006 | num_employees = 142 наёмных работника (сентябрь 2012) | num_members = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = | homepage = http://wikimediafoundation.org | dissolved = | footnotes = }} thumb|right|250px|Офис «Фонда Викимедиа» в [[Сан-Франциско в районе South of Market по адресу New Montgomery Street, 149.]] Фонд Викиме́диа«Wikimedia Foundation» переводится на русский язык как «Фонд Викимедиа» (как и, например, «Фонд свободного программного обеспечения» или «Фонд Альфреда Слоуна»)ГРАМОТА.РУ — справочно-информационный интернет-портал «Русский язык» | Справка | Справочное бюро ( , кратко WMF) — некоммерческая благотворительная организация, которая поддерживает работу ряда краудсорсинговых вики-проектов, включая Википедию, Викисловарь, Викицитатник, Викиучебник, Викитеку, Викигид, Викисклад, Викиданные, Викивиды, Викиновости, Викиверситет, Инкубатор Викимедиа, Мета-вики и является владельцем ныне неработающего энциклопедического проекта Nupedia«I’m pleased to announce the existence of the Wikimedia Foundation… I am transferring to this new corporation the assets that follow: 1. All Nupedia.com/net/org/etc. domain names … 3. All copyrights in software or articles that were previously owned by Bomis, Inc.». Фонд является учредителем конкурса Вики любит памятники. Штаб-квартира «Фонда Викимедиа» расположена в Сан-Франциско, проекты Викимедиа регулируются законами штата Калифорнияfoundation:Terms of Use/ru, а сама организация зарегистрирована по законам штата Флорида, где в Сент-Питерсберге первоначально располагался её офисfoundation:Press releases/RelocationDifference between revisions of «Template:Foundation address» — Wikimedia FoundationWikimedia abandons Florida for San Francisco — SFGate и где по-прежнему в Тампе расположены её серверыWikimedia projects down due to power problem in primary data center — Wikimedia blog (а затем также и в Ashburn, ВиргинияWikimedia site outage, 6 August, 2012 — Wikimedia blog). Согласно уставу, целью Фонда является сбор и развитие образовательного контента и его эффективное и глобальное распространение . О созданном «Фонде Викимедиа» официально объявил 20 июня 2003 года сооснователь Википедии Джимми Уэйлс , который до этого управлял Википедией под эгидой своей компании Bomis . Работа Фонда финансируется добровольными пожертвованиями со всего мира от частных лиц и различных организаций. Ведущий проект организации, свободная энциклопедия Википедия, входит в число десяти наиболее посещаемых веб-сайтов в мире . В проектах участвуют волонтёры из разных стран, создавая «свободный контент» и программное обеспечение, доступные по свободным лицензиям. Люди, деятельность и ценности, связанные с проектами Фонда, образуют общественное движение Викимедиа ( )см. также strategy:Wikimedia movement, в разной степени связанное с движениями свободного программного обеспечения, свободной культуры, антикопирайта, открытых данных и другими. Проекты Вдохновлённые успехом Википедии, её участники предложили открыть другие сайты, которые работали бы на похожих принципах для создания других видов образовательных и справочных изданий: * Викисловарь — многофункциональный словарь и тезаурус. * Викицитатник — собрание цитат, крылатых фраз, пословиц и поговорок. * Викитека — библиотека свободно распространяемых оригинальных текстов. * Викиучебник — свободно распространяемая учебная литература. * Викиверситет, позиционирующий себя как новая форма интерактивного образования и ведения открытых научных проектов. * Викиновости — международное информационное агентство и открытое новостное интернет-издание. * Викисклад — общее централизованное хранилище мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. * Викиданные — проект для обеспечения совместного редактирования баз данных для Википедии. * Викигид — открытый многоязычный проект, посвящённый туризму и созданию свободных путеводителей. * Викивиды — справочник по таксономии биологических видов. * Мета-вики — веб-сайт, посвящённый координации и документации проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Совет попечителей Совет попечителей является верховным органом власти Фонда, в котором сейчас 10 человек : * , председатель (до июля 2013); * , вице-председатель (до декабря 2013); * Стюарт Уэст, казначей (до декабря 2013); * (до декабря 2012); * Джимми Уэйлс (до декабря 2013); * (до июля 2013); * Сэмюэл Клейн (до июля 2013); * (до декабря 2012); * Элис Уигэнд (Алиса Виганд, Alice Wiegand) (до июля 2014); * Патрисио Лоренте (Patricio Lorente) (до июля 2014). Совет состоит из избранных и назначенных членов. Избранные сменяются в июне или июле, в зависимости от даты выборов, назначенные — в декабре. Региональные организации thumb|350px|(тёмно-синим) отмечены страны, где уже есть действующие отделения; (бирюзовым) — страны, в которых есть уже одобренные Фондом, но ещё не зарегистрированные официально отделения; (зелёным) — страны, отделения в которых находятся в процессе планирования; (голубым) — страны, создание отделений в которых обсуждается. Проекты Викимедиа носят глобальный характер, поскольку адресованы всему миру. Для развития этого успеха на организационном уровне, деятельность Фонда поддерживается сетью региональных партнёрских организаций по всему миру (имеющих статус т.н. «отделений Викимедиа» или «региональных отделений»), работа которых также обеспечивается добровольцами. Региональные отделения — независимые организации, которые разделяют цели Фонда Викимедиа и поддерживают их на территории определённого географического региона (выделяемого, как правило, на основе действующих государственных границ). На международном уровне их деятельность координируется т.н. Комитетом отделений ( ). Эти организации поддерживают Фонд Викимедиа, сообщества викимедийцев и проекты Викимедиа в самых разных областях и направлениях — в сборе пожертвований, в организации региональных мероприятий и проектов, а также в распространении информации и популяризации ценностей Викимедиа, свободного знания и вики-культуры. Для общественности и потенциальных партнеров в своём регионе они также выступают в качестве контактных организаций, способных решать специфические региональные задачи. Все региональные организации Викимедиа абсолютно самостоятельны, и не имеют никакого контроля над сайтами Фонда Викимедиа и не несут юридической ответственности за их содержание (и наоборот)См. Local chapter FAQ на Мета-вики — «''Chapter has no responsibility with respect to running the Wikipedia or other Wikimedia sites, nor does it have access to user information. The Wikimedia Foundation is the appropriate entity to direct all official requests for user information.''» См. также wmf:Региональные организации.. На территории Российской Федерации такой региональной организацией является Некоммерческое партнёрство «Викимедиа РУ», действующее и носящее статус «отделения Викимедиа» с 2008 года. Примечания Ссылки * Сайт Фонда Викимедиа * Сайт ВикимедиаРУ * Блог Фонда Викимедиа * Архитектура проектов Викимедиа * * Категория:Появились в 2003 году Категория:Краудсорсинг